Happy New Year Ginny
by MusicalBeans
Summary: Ginny Weasley is left dateless for the new year’s party at Hogwarts. She gets an unexpected new years kiss at midnight from someone she would have never guessed liked her. Read to find out who! One Shot, I suck at summaries!


**DISCLAIMER**: Now come on, if I owned anything Harry Potter related, would I be sitting here right now?

**a/n: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE….HAVE A GOOD 2005!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Happy New Year Ginny

Ginny Weasley walked into the common room after a long day of work.

"Hello Ginny! Have you found a date for the New Year's party tonight?" Hermione said as her dear friend sat down next to her.

"No." Ginny said miserably. "I'm guessing you and Ron are going together?"

"Of course. Maybe you should think about asking Harry. He doesn't have a date, and I think he's actually starting to like you."

"I dunno, Hermione. I'm a traditional girl. The boys are supposed to ask the girls out."

"Well suit yourself. There's still time to find a date. I'm going upstairs to get ready."

"Okay."

"You coming?"

"In a little while, I still have some things I want to do first."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ginny walked up to her dorm, and carefully put on her blue dress that went down to her knees. She had been saving up for it for a long time, and fell in love with it when she saw it at a small shop in Hogsmeade.

The dress was midnight blue, and had cupped sleeves, and went down to her knees. She had matching high-healed shoes to match, as well as some sparkling jewelry.

After she had her dress on, she carefully applied eye shadow that matched her dress perfectly, as well as some eye liner and mascara. She put on some lip gloss, that made her lips shinny, without changing its color.

She put her beautiful red hair up into a loose bun, and curled ringlets into the strays that fell from the bottom, and ones that hung near her face.

"Awe, Gin! You look so good!" Hermione said, walking down into the sixth year dorms.

"Thanks, 'Mione! So do you!"

"So I was thinking," Ginny said smiling.

"About what?"

"Well maybe you were right. Maybe I will ask Harry to go to the party with me. That is, if he doesn't already have a date."

"Well he didn't earlier. So go for it!"

"I'm going to go down to the common room."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute. I forgot my purse."

Ginny walked down to the common room. When she got there, Ron and Harry were standing by the staircase, Ron obviously waiting for Hermione, and Harry there to keep him company.

"Wow Gin! You look great!" Ron said to her.

"Thanks Ron, you look good too!" She said straightening his tie.

"Hermione said she'll be down in a minute. She just forgot some stuff."

"Well she better hurry, we don't want to be late."

"It's just going to take a minute Ron." She then directed her attention to Harry.

"Um, Harry? You mind if we could have a little chat?"

"Sure. You don't mind if we walk and talk do you? I need to get to the entrance hall by ten-thirty."

"Not all at." She said linking her arm with his, as they walked down to the entrance hall.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh. Right. Do you have a date for the party?"

"Yes. Cho Chang asked me earlier today. I was thrilled, you know, I've liked her for so long, and now we're going together."

"That's great." She said smiling, even though she had felt a little bit down.

"Who are you going with?"

"Oh, no one. I couldn't find a date."

"I see. So what did you want to ask me earlier?"

"Oh, yes. Silly me. I um, wanted to um, ask you if you knew when uh, Quidditch training started up again."

'_Nice save Gin.'_ She thought.

"Oh I don't really know yet. I'll let you know as soon as I find out. Well I'd better be going. Cho's waiting. She you later Ginny." He said walking off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh I can't wait! Only one minute left to midnight!" Hermione said to Ginny smiling.

"_Wonderful_." She replied. Ginny didn't want to be in the room at the time. When midnight struck, she new everyone in the great hall for the party would have someone special to share their first kiss of the year with.

Ginny sighed.

"You okay?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go I'm not in the mood to be here."

"But Ginny-" Hermione was cut off by Ginny getting up and walking off.

Ginny wandered out into the entrance hall, ready to make her way up the stairs, back to the common room.

"You didn't have a date either Weasel?" The smooth voice of Draco Malfoy called out to her.

"No, I didn't, _Ferret_!"

Draco walked close to Ginny, so that they were only a foot apart.

"Pity really. I don't know who wouldn't want to come with someone as beautiful as yourself."

"_What?_"

"You heard me."

From inside the great hall, the students could be heard counting down.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, _THREE, TWO, ONE!!!_ HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Just as the crowd as said the words 'happy new year,' Draco leaned in and gave Ginny as long, romantic kiss, and pulled away as the cheering erupted again in the great hall.

"Happy new year Ginny." He said and walked away, down to the dungeons of the Slytherin common rooms, with his famous smirk on his face.

All Ginny could do was stand there and smile. She thought she would be mad at first, but there was something about that kiss that made her smile and shiver all over. She could sense something in it, was it love?

'_Is it love_?' Ginny thought as she continued to smile. Hermione and Ron walked out of the great hall.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

"Never been better." She said with those four little words playing back in her head.

'_Happy new year Ginny_.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n: the end!! I hope you all liked it! Please review!!! I love reviews, they make me happy!**


End file.
